creepypastafanfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeff the Killer: Rewritten
THE CHILD OF THE MURDERED FAMILY MISSING After a day of the murders happening, the police announce, the child of the murdered family being a 13 year-old boy, hasn't been seen after the incident. The police suspect the murderer kidnapped him. If you've seen the child the picture shows, please contact your local police department. ---- UNKNOWN MASS MURDERER STILL ON LOOSE After three days of the triple murder of the family and two separate murders shocking the citizens, the killer has struck again. Police say the murderer attacked his victim at 1:30 AM, apparently near the victims' home, leaving his victim unharmed. However, the victim got a severe trauma from the incident, says the police, not willing to give any further information at this point. Details haven't been revealed yet, but the police tells the citizens to be careful and to not to go out alone at night. ---- TAPES OF THE VICTIM'S INTERROGATION LEAKED After police announcing the murderer had failed at his newest attempt to kill, the interrogation tape has leaked to the public. However, the victim's speech was hard to understand, but our reporters made their best to type it all out. I - was sleeping. When I woke up -. It was dark -, and I took my phone to see what time it was -- The light - of my phone is bright. Then I saw - it. A dark figure stood in the shadows - I couldn't see any details, but I saw a reflection of light - *victim gasps* - Took me a moment to see - it was a knife --- *victim stays quiet* 'Ms Claudia?' Please, continue. '' Yes - I'm sorry. When I saw it - I reached to turn the light on - *victim gasps, remains quiet* 'miss'? I have to ask you to continue.'' *victim remains quiet, breathes heavily* 'miss', this is important. What did you see?'' *victim mutters, then sobs* I'm - I'm sorry. I - his face. - His skin looked odd and there was -a huge grin on his face. - Piercing eyes were huge, they looked at me but he - didn't see me. He was bald, wore - black and white. *victim gasps, continues sobbing* he reeked of death. *victim's voice gets muffled up* 'Excuse me, miss, could you speak up?'*victim remains quiet, breathes heavily* ---sorry - I'm sorry. *a soft sob, and victim continues* then, I could hear him speak. - Weird voice, that said - Go to sleep ' 'Go to sleep?' '...yes - I shrieked, - and he darted towards me - raised his knife. - I reached - with the desk lamp on my hand, I hit him. - Could hear him make a noise - as he fell - still trying to cut me with the knife. I - could see his face clearly for a moment - though the light was dim. 'Do you remember any details?' - He had... Cut his cheeks - I don't think he had eyelids. - Cuts on his face seemed - infected. He seemed like - some disease personified - the smell - parts of his face were - swollen - I think his cuts were making - his flesh abscessing - rotting. I - run off, quickly, to the - neighbor's house. Police doesn't tell whether the taped interrogation is trustworthy, but recommends anyone, who's seen a person even slightly fitting the description, to contact the local police. ---- The days in the new neighborhood hadn't gone too well. Jeff himself had been feeling slightly sick, and he and his brother Liu had both been picked on by the local kids. Actually, they were both in the front of their foes right now. "Listen here you little punk, give back my bro's wallet or else," Jeff growled, staring at the kid who had introduced himself as Randy. "Oh? And what will you do?" Randy asked, smirking snarky. The smirk disappeared quickly under Jeff's fist, and turned into a grimace as Jeff grabbed his wrist, twisted, and heard a crack. Jeff felt Randy's wrist bones breaking, but his expression didn't change. He just threw the kid off, ready to take out Randy's friends. One quick, smooth move, and Keith had a knife stabbed down to the bone of his arm, another smooth move forced Troy on his knees, trying to gasp for breath as his breakfast came out through his mouth and nose. "Jeff, how'd you?" Liu whimpered, staring at his brother. Jeff just frowned, tilting his head to a direction. Their bus was coming, and without a word, the boys knew that they'd need to run, as they thought that'd be a way for them to avoid the consequences. They arrived soon to the school, both leaving to their own classes. Liu was scared, thinking of what his brother had done. He could still hear the crack Randy's wrist had made, and the cry that the boy let out. On the lunch break, Liu went out, took his shoes off and rubbed them on the ground. The image of Troy's puke splashing on his shoes had come into his mind to stay there, sharp and clear. Jeff, then again... he seemed calm. Happy, even. The sick feeling that he had had on the morning had disappeared. He smiled by himself, feeling a weird mix of disgust and pleasure under his chest. Jeff was excited; hurting others like that... it was nasty, ill-spirited... but he liked it anyway. Maybe it was the disgust that made him enjoy it so. Every single detail his senses and mind had gathered during the fight... they made him feel good. The idea of that he felt good because he had defended his brother never crossed his mind. Jeff let out a soft giggle, and as if he had heard it, Liu shivered. Even at home, he told his parents It was a wonderful day, when they asked how his day was. Jeff was feeling calmer than for the whole time they'd been living in the house. The next day ruined it. Two policemen came to their house, telling Jeff's mother what had happened. Liu took the blame on his shoulders, and even though Jeff tried to tell the truth, the policemen took Liu away. Jeff cried, yelling at his brother to tell the cops the truth... for nothing. Now, Jeff was all alone his room, not willing to leave his loneliness. He felt how sorrow and guilt ate him from inside. He couldn't look at his parents. Knowing the truth, that he was the one in response of what happened, he suffered. "Jeff, it's the day," his mother chirped, opening the curtains of Jeff's room. "What, what's today?" Jeff mumbled the question, his throat still sore from crying and not talking. "Why, it's Billy's party," his mother replied, leaving Jeff speechless for a second. "Mom, you're joking, right? You don't expect me to go to some kid's party after..." Jeff growled under his speech. The policemen had taken Liu away just two days before, and his mother was expecting him to go to neighbor's kid's party. "Jeff, we both know what happened. I think this party could be the thing that brightens up the past days. Now, get dressed", she said with a chirping voice and left Jeff alone. After a trouble with choosing suitable clothes, and having his parents to have few words with him, Jeff ended up wearing dress pants and a white hoodie. The three of them then went to Billy's house, and the mistress of the house shooed Jeff to go to the yard, to play with the other children. The kids were younger than him, but Jeff agreed to play with them; which he found to be a good thing. For a moment, he could forget his brother. Even if it was childish, Jeff enjoyed playing with the kids, and probably would've liked to play for a little longer than he could. It was a weird rolling noise that caught his attention, and before he had figured out what caused the noise, Jeff saw Randy and his friend with their skateboards. "Hello, Jeff, is it? We have some unfinished business," Randy spat, staring at Jeff, his eyes flaming with anger. "I think we're even. I beat the crap out of you, and you get my brother sent to JDC," Jeff replied, observing the boy and making a note of the kid's bruised nose in his mind. "Oh no, I don't go for even, I go for winning. You may have kicked our asses that one day, but not today," Randy growled, darting at Jeff, pushing him to the ground powerfully, even with one broken wrist. The screams of the kids alerted the adults, who now rushed to the yard, as Jeff and Randy tried to beat each other up, and stood quickly. "No one interrupts or guts will fly!" one of Randy's friends shouted at adults, pulling out a gun, as the other one did the same. A piercing pain slashed into Jeff's shoulder at the same moment; Randy has stabbed him with a knife. Jeff screamed, fell down on his knees, and Randy let his shoes meet Jeff's face. Three strong kicks, fourth one coming. Jeff grabbed Randy's foot, twisted, and as Randy fell on ground Jeff stood up, just to be grabbed by Troy. The fight with one against three led the boys inside the house, Jeff fighting back at moments, trying to escape from the other boy's sharp kicks then. Now, coughing blood on the floor, Randy and his friend backed up for a moment. Jeff tried to stand up, his legs trembling. Randy snarled at him, grabbed a bottle of vodka, and smashed it over Jeff's head, and yelled at Jeff. Jeff grunted, gave it a new try; this time, he stood up properly. Randy let out an angry yell mixed with weird happiness, as he dashed towards Jeff. Just a second later, Randy was on the floor, Jeff on top of him. A blink of an eye and Jeff was punching Randy's chest, adrenaline rushing in his veins. A punch after punch, cracking sounds, Randy making a weird noise and gasping for air. Randy's ribs breaking under the powerful punches, piercing his insides with their sharp edges and letting the blood in. Gasps, as Randy tries to breathe and scream. Jeff's mindless rage. Blood and alcohol dripping on Randy's dying body. Silence. Everyone staring at Jeff, shocked. Troy and Keith as the first ones to move pointed their guns at Jeff, him already running for his life. The boys chase after Jeff, to the upstairs, trying to drop him dead, missing on each shot. Sounds of fighting. The next thing the adults and the kids could see... Jeff, now the boy on fire, falling down the stairs. An image of... Keith with an odd smile on his face, saying something about alcohol, then throwing the lighter at Jeff. The flames, the pain...Jeff screamed. It hurt, it hurt so badly. Jeff tried to move, to open his eyes. He couldn't see anything, felt something tightly wrapped around him. A scared whimper and noises bear him. An unknown female voice said something, male voice agreed to what she said. Jeff let out a murmur, feeling then a soft touch, the male voice coming closer and speaking slowly. And Jeff could only listen, as the man told him what had happened. "Honey, are you okay?" his mothers' voice. Jeff felt relieved, after hours of hearing only the sounds of strangers. The doctor had told him that he had been kept in sleep for some time, so his burns would heal and Jeff wouldn't need to stay awake in huge pain. Jeff couldn't speak yet, though, so his mother continued her monologue: "Oh honey, I have great news. After all the witnesses told the police that Randy confessed of trying to attack you, they decided to let Liu go. He'll be out by tomorrow, and then you two will be able to be together again." Jeff shivered, trying to speak, unable to. His mother, however, could give a reply to his unasked question. "The doctors saved the other boys' lives," she chirped. "There will be some consequences, though, but they won't take you from us just yet." Jeff didn't quite know how to react to the news. Killing them would've been enough to make Jeff deserve to go to the jail, but just hurting them... No, that's not enough. He started planning on an idea of how to kill the three before Jeff would be taken to the jail. During the next few weeks, different doctors, therapists, psychologists, and other folk like that visited Jeff daily. Also Jeff's parents' came to see Jeff frequently. Jeff could hide his other side from all of them. The side, that plotted on a revenge, which wanted to mutilate and murder the three kids. As he spoke with his doctors, Jeff could easily lie to them, pretending to be okay, when he was really thinking of ways to kill them too. When Jeff was alone, he smiled under the bandages that covered his face, counting all the possibilities in his mind. Soon came the day when Jeff was to be to let go home to wait for the trials.The doctor started removing the rest of the bandages and cloths that had been covering the injuries of his body, leaving the bandages to cover the most severe ones. "Let's hope for the best," Jeff could hear the doctor saying, as he removed the cloth off Jeff's face. Jeff flinched as his mother let out a loud gasp when she saw his face; his dad and Liu remained quiet. "What? What happened to my face?" Jeff groaned, stood up and limped to the small bathroom. What he saw in the mirror, was horrifying to him. His face has badly burned, and he was bald now. Jeff touched his face, looking then down at his hands and arms. The kid let out a whimper, glanced then at his family. "Jeff, it's not that bad..." Liu mumbled, and Jeff rushed to reply "Not that bad? It's perfect!" The voice that Jeff made was either shrieking or laughing, and his family stared at him, stunned for a moment. "Uh... Jeff, are you okay?" Jeff heard the question, and burst out laughing. "Okay? I've never felt happier! Ha ha ha ha ha hahahahahaha, look at me! This face goes perfectly with me!" Jeff laughed, thinking about all his plans he had made while lying on the hospital bed. He wasn't normal. He shouldn't look normal. Jeff grinned, staring at the mirror and stroking his face, the word 'perfect' dancing in his mind. While Jeff was at it, looking at himself, his mother looked at the doctor, worrying deeply about his son's health. "Doctor, is my son... alright, you know. In the head?" she asked quietly. She got an unsure reply from the doctor; he told her that Jeff had passed the tests, but suffered from traumas that caused him to act the way he did. He also mentioned the appointments Jeff was going to have with the doctors in the near future, adding that they'd soon send a letter about them to her. "Oh thank you doctor", she smiled, stood up and walked to Jeff." Jeff, sweetie. It's time to go", she chirped to her son."Kay mommy. Hahahahahahahahahaaaaaa!" Jeff replied, with a huge grin on his face. His mother shivered, and walked her son to get his clothes. The same clothes he had worn back then, when the fight had happened. His clothes were cleaned and stitched together. Jeff's mother helped him to wear the clothes, and an odd feeling crawled up Jeff's spine.It had felt so good... beating Randy, crushing his bones, hearing him gasp and blow air from his lungs as he tried to scream. When Jeff thought Randy was actually going to die. Jeff frowned, growling at the thought of Randy and others still living. Late that night, Jeff had spent a long time in the bathroom after taking his painkillers, just staring at his own face and body, thinking about the death of the three. Drowning all the other thoughts of his under this murderous bloodlust, mindless need to crush his enemies’ bones and insides... Oh no. Jeff stared at the mirror and stopped thinking for a moment. His thoughts, the plans should be kept secret, but how would he be able to do that with his new looks. He tried to smile. His face hurt, so he just whimpered softly, and frowned at his reflection. His looks revealed all his thoughts, he wondered by himself in his mind. Maybe even his family knew. His eyes widened, and he left the bath room, walked quickly into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. Then he went back to the bathroom and placed the knife's edge on the side of his mouth. Jeff's mother woke up at weird noises, left the bedroom, and quietly sneaked to the bathroom's door. She heard sobbing, and placed her hand on the handle. She listened for a moment before she opened the door, seeing Jeff and freezing to where she was. She tackled with her words as she stared at Jeff, who looked back at her, fresh cuts and burns on his face. "Jeff, what are you doing?" his mother whimpered, falling on her knees. Jeff rubbed his face with his other hand, and his mother noticed the bloody knife on another of keep smiling mommy. It hurt after a while. Now, I can smile forever," Je'ff replied with honesty. His mother was shaking, she stared in his eyes.' Jeff, your eyes!" she shrieked quietly. "'I couldn't see my face. I got tired and my eyes started to close. I burned out the eyelids so I could forever see myself; my new face", Jeff replied, with his eternal smile, and eternally open eyes. His mind was wandering. He was sure his mother knew what he was thinking, but it wouldn't be ok to kill her without any proof of her being really against him. Then, he got it. "What's wrong mommy? Aren't I beautiful? he asked. "Yes son, yes you are. L-let me go get daddy, so he can see your face-" a shock made her voiceless. Jeff had thrust the knife through her stomach. "Mommy, you lied", he murmured. Lying was bad. If she lied to him... she wasn't on his side. Jeff placed a gentle kiss on his mother's forehead. She cackled, and Jeff slashed her stomach open with the knife. Next, Jeff walked into his parents' bedroom. His dad was still asleep, and he didn't wake up even when Jeff crawled next to him. Now, what would be his reason for killing his father? Jeff tried to think for a while, and chuckled then. Why would he need a reason, actually? No-one would never know. So, he just thrust the knife in his dad's stomach, causing him to wake up and yell in pain, and gutted him. Then Jeff stabbed his neck and left the room, listening to his father making weird noises as he moaned in pain and drowned in blood. Liu had woken at his dad's scream. Jeff rushed into the dark room, and to his brother, who didn't quite understand what was happening. When he smelt the blood on his brother, Liu's eyes widened, just as Jeff's hand grabbed his neck. Liu whimpered, kicked and squirmed, as Jeff leaned closer and raised the knife. Blood from the knife and Jeff's face dripped on Liu's face and in his mouth as he screamed for help. Jeff just stared at his dear brother for a moment, with his piercing, huge eyes, and with the smile on his face. "Shhhhhhh", he said, "Just go to sleep." Jeff was all alone. He had become so weak, and it hurt everywhere. Opening his mouth made his whole face feel like it was burning. He couldn't see anything. He was so hungry. Starving. The infected cuts and scars leaked with dirty fluids. His body, his clothes were dirty, smelt awful. Jeff disgusted himself. Leaning against a cold stone wall, he sobbed softly, trying to take a better grip of his knife. He whimpered as the knife fell to the ground, and he himself fell down on his knees. He couldn't do anything anymore. He hadn't found Randy, Troy or Keith, and now it was too late. On the next morning, his body would be found from the spot where he was resting now. ---- ANOTHER MURDERER RAMPAGING IN THE CITY The Police informed locals earlier about the discovered corpse that was said to belong to the murderer. Even though the murderer was announced to be dead, a similar murder happened last night approximately at 2:00 AM. More information about the corpse or the incident hasn’t been revealed yet. The police are left clueless, and once again they ask the locals to be extremely careful when they're at late hours spending shit. Category:Jeff The Killer